


bubble, bubble tea and trouble

by SunSparrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Seventeen at Witch College, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: Junhui glowers at Soonyoung. "He stole my hypothesis, then my bubble tea.""And then your heart," Soonyoung whispers.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	bubble, bubble tea and trouble

"That... thieving, fox-faced _hobgoblin_ ," Junhui seethes loudly. 

Loudly enough for Minghao to sigh in his direction, momentarily distracted from cauldron-stirring.

 _Cauldron_ is really an exaggeration, Junhui thinks—Minghao's currently mixing dried herbs in a stainless-steel cooking pot filled with springwater. Soft white fumes spill over the edge, sparkling gently.

"Can you not be so dramatic so early in the day? It's only 9am," Minghao says.

"I am not being dramatic," Junhui insists.

He stares at his laptop screen and feels his anger boil over again.

"How could he?!" Junhui wails.

"Stop, loud noises will disturb the process," Minghao fusses, hovering one hand over the concoction as though he could somehow block soundwaves from reaching it.

Junhui buries his head in his arms, groaning in anguish.

Their tabby cat Jelly meows sympathetically.

Minghao sighs again, still stirring, and swipes his thumb over his cell phone.

Minutes later, Soonyoung bursts through their dorm suite's front door and throws his hands up in the air.

"I am here to save the day!"

"Quietly!" Minghao hisses. "Take him and leave!"

Soonyoung runs over to Junhui and links arms happily. "Let's get bubble tea!" he shouts, slamming the laptop shut and yanking Junhui out the door.

"He stole my experiment! He stole it!" Junhui laments as Soonyoung drags him to the campus bubble tea café.

Jeon Wonwoo has once again proven he solely exists to ruin and destroy Junhui's life.

Soonyoung ushers Junhui into a seat and goes to place their orders.

Seokmin the barista waves cheerfully at Junhui, who barely surfaces from his own despair to wave back weakly.

"I spent _two_ weeks developing that hypothesis! The addition of tabby cat hair versus calico cat hair to the night vision potion was _my_ idea!"

"Shh, it's okay, drink your tea." Soonyoung almost shoves the straw up Junhui's nose. He also slides Junhui's debit card back over to his side of the table.

"Now you're robbing me too?" Junhui glares.

"I'm just collecting my payment for this counseling session." Soonyoung slurps up five tapioca balls in a row.

Junhui sighs. "So what do I do, Soonyoung?"

"Dunno," says Soonyoung.

"Hi," says a low-pitched voice.

Junhui's heart stutters briefly. He looks up into dark eyes that he—

Absolutely _hates._

Soonyoung says, "Hi, Wonwoo!"

"Don't say _hi_ to him, Soonyoung, he's my archnemesis," Junhui hisses under his breath.

"I'm right here, I can hear you," Wonwoo says.

Junhui pretends Wonwoo doesn't exist.

"So what flavor is this?" Wonwoo snatches up Junhui's lychee bubble tea with nimble fingers, taking a sip.

Junhui glares daggers at nothing.

Uninvited, Mingyu comes up behind Wonwoo and says, "Hyung, that's an indirect kiss."

"It is not!" Junhui shrieks as Soonyoung pouts, "Jun didn't drink yet."

Wonwoo says, "That's easily fixed." He offers the straw to Junhui.

"Are you kidding me?" Junhui crosses his arms. "You owe me a new bubble tea, Jeon Wonwoo."

"It's a date." Wonwoo walks away with Junhui's bubble tea in hand. Mingyu follows, waving good-bye.

Junhui feels a muscle under his eye twitch.

"Wow, that was pretty smooth," Soonyoung says.

Junhui glowers at Soonyoung. "He stole my hypothesis, then my bubble tea."

"And then your heart," Soonyoung whispers.

Junhui can't _take_ it anymore. He gets up and starts running after Wonwoo.

"You owe me a new hypothesis, Jeon Wonwoo!" he screams, feet pounding the pavement. Wonwoo throws a startled glance back, then hands the bubble tea to Mingyu and starts _booking_ it for the dorms.

Junhui doesn't end up catching him, in the end. Wonwoo is too quick.

* * *

"Do you think he cursed me, Jihoonie?"

"Probably not," Jihoon says, staring at a page in his text. He carefully fixes a rune in his divination circle, which takes on a golden glow. Hansol jots down something in his notebook.

"I bet he got me with one of those mental ones. Obsession, or... What if it's a love potion?!"

"Are you in love with him?" Jihoon asks drily.

"No, I want to punch him."

"Maybe the obsession one, then."

"You really think so?" Junhui asks, excited that there's a valid explanation for all of this.

"Of course not."

Junhui's hopes sink.

"You could always ask him," Hansol suggests kindly.

* * *

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Popcorn drops out of Mingyu's mouth as he swings his head around. 

"Minghao, what are you doing in the enemy's lair? On their _couch?"_ Junhui demands.

Minghao delicately takes the popcorn that fell out of Mingyu's mouth and tosses it into his own. Wonwoo's calico cat Milky is curled up in his lap.

"We're on a date, Wonwoo is in his room."

"Second on the left," Mingyu supplies.

"We're talking about this later!" Junhui scolds before heading for said room.

He knocks, because that is the polite thing to do.

When Wonwoo answers, "What," he bangs open the door.

Junhui asks, "Have you, Jeon Wonwoo, cursed me, Wen Junhui?"

"No?"

"Then why are you living in my head rent-free?" Junhui glares.

Wonwoo just looks smug. "You think about me that much?"

Junhui grabs the collar of Wonwoo's shirt and hisses, "Yes."

Wonwoo's attention conspicuously slides down to Junhui's mouth. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Junhui's mind suddenly blanks out. He didn't plan this far.

"I have a suggestion," Wonwoo offers, leaning in.

There's really nothing else to be done about the way Wonwoo is looking at him, like he wants nothing more than to be kissed. And Wonwoo's mouth looks really soft, so—

Wonwoo says against Junhui's lips, "Finally. You know you have the only tabby cat on campus?"

"What," Junhui says.

Wonwoo continues slowly, "I have the only calico cat."

Junhui stares.

"Why do you think I picked our cats as the independent variables for the experiment?"

After a second, Junhui says, "Oh."

 _"Oh,"_ Wonwoo teases. He pulls Junhui in for another kiss, sweeter and softer than it has any right to be.

In any case, Junhui guesses he can probably convince Wonwoo to help him develop an even better hypothesis for his grade.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheSunSparrow)


End file.
